Twelve days of Christmas
by bluexroses
Summary: Sunny decides to rewrite a long Christmas carol: Twelve days of Christmas. Oneshot


**Prompt: **My friend loathes Christmas and he sucks. Also, the very first fanfic I wrote was based on the '12 days of christmas'.  
**Beta: **Don't have one. Still.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the awesome stuff relating to Metal Gear Solid. They're from the brilliant mind of Hideo Kojima.  
Nor do I own the tune and the original '12 days of Christmas'  
**A/N: **  
+ Story 2/3 of Li's silly Christmas one shots.

* * *

**12 Days of Christmas**

_On the first day of Christmas  
my gave to me  
a bottle of Otacon's ketchup_

_On the second day of Christmas  
__my gave to me _  
two cardboard boxes  
and a bottle of Otacon's ketchup

_On the third day of Christmas  
__my gave to me _  
three silly chickens  
two cardboard boxes  
and a bottle of Otacon's Ketchup

_On the fourth day of Christmas  
__my gave to me _  
four instant noodles  
three silly chickens  
two cardboard boxes  
and a bottle of Otacon's Ketchup

_On the fifth day of Christmas  
__my gave to me _  
FIVE CODEC CALLS  
four instant noodles  
three silly chickens  
two cardboard boxes  
and a bottle of Otacon's Ketchup

_On the sixth day of Christmas_  
_my gave to me _  
_six of sunny's eggs_  
_five codec calls_  
_four instant noodles_  
_three silly chickens_  
_two cardboard boxes_  
_and a bottle of Otacon's Ketchup_

_On the seventh day of Christmas  
__my gave to me _  
Seven stupid injections  
Six of Sunny's eggs  
five codec calls  
four instant noodles  
three silly chickens  
two cardboard boxes  
and a bottle of Otacon's Ketchup

_On the eighth day of Christmas  
__my gave to me _  
eight hundred drebin points  
seven stupid injections  
six of Sunny's eggs  
five codec calls  
four instant noodles  
three silly chickens  
two cardboard boxes  
and a bottle of Otacon's Ketchup

_On the ninth day of Christmas  
__my gave to me _  
Nine guns a-blazing  
eight hundred drebin points  
seven stupid injections  
six of Sunny's eggs  
five codec calls  
four instant noodles  
three silly chickens  
two cardboard boxes  
and a bottle of Otacon's Ketchup

_On the tenth day of Christmas  
__my gave to me _  
Ten alert bells ringing  
nine guns a-blazing  
eight hundred drebin points  
seven stupid injections  
six of Sunny's eggs  
five codec calls  
four instant noodles  
three silly chickens  
two cardboard boxes  
and a bottle of Otacon's Ketchup

_On the eleventh day of Christmas_  
_my gave to me _  
_eleven cigarettes smoking_  
_ten alert bells ringing_  
_nine guns a-blazing_  
_eight hundred drebin points_  
_seven stupid injections_  
_six of Sunny's eggs_  
_five codec calls_  
_four instant noodles_  
_three silly chickens_  
_two cardboard boxes_  
_and a bottle of Otacon's Ketchup_

_On the twelfth day of Christmas  
__my gave to me _  
twelve bandana's flying  
eleven cigarettes smoking  
ten alert bells ringing  
nine guns a-blazing  
eight hundred drebin points  
seven stupid injections  
six of Sunny's eggs  
five codec calls  
four instant noodles  
three silly chickens  
two cardboard boxes  
and a bottle of Otacon's Ketchup

* * *

"S-so…What d-do you think?" The girl with the blond hair smiled happily.  
Oblivious to the exhaustion that she made her guardians go through by singing each verse.

"Well Sunny…it's a long song…indeed" Otacon fixed up his glasses, his hand staring down at the printed copy of Sunny's version of twelve days of Christmas. _  
_"H..however, I did like how you mentioned the Ketchup – I, myself, thought that was a brilliant trick – right Dave?"

"hmph."

His friend grunted, Otacon looked up and peered at his friend;

"Eight hundred drebin points doesn't make sense" His voice directed to Sunny.

"W-w-well, at least it was better than Eight r-r-rusty b-barrels" she piped up.

"Hey. That rusty barrel saved my life."

"Only because J-j-johnny p-pooped in it." She rolled her eyes.

"Poopy barrels saves lives."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed it! What other things do you think Sunny could have mentioned in her twelve days of Christmas sing-a-long?


End file.
